Bodyguards
Overview Bodyguards protect the demon bosses. Before one can actually battle the demon, they have to beat their five bodyguards. Bodyguards have their own speaking roles (Except Shin) . Lynx's bodyguards Lynx's bodyguards are all from his Order #'Shin': Bodyguard wielding Kunai #'Brick': Bodyguard wielding Batons #'Needle': Bodyguard wielding Sais #'Ghost': Bodyguard wielding Ninja Sword #'Dandy': Bodyguard wielding Swords Shin The first bodyguard of Lynx is Shin. Quotes Shin has no speaking roles. Weapons Shin wields modified daggers (Kunai). Personality and Appearance There is no hint about Shin's personality as he does not speak. He wears a blue robe and has no head protection. His face is half hidden by a veil. Brick The second bodyguard of Lynx is [[Brick|'Brick']] Quotes "Such an insignificant little creature like you could never hope to defeat someone like me." Weapons Brick wields Batons. Personality and Appearance He has a confident, vigorous personality. He sports a yellow mohawk and is is very well built and muscular. Needle The third bodyguard of Lynx is [[Needle|'Needle']]. Quotes There's nowhere to run, nowhere to hide! The order will stop at nothing to find you. But that won't be necessary, for I shall land the killing blow!" Weapons Needle wields Sais. Personality and Appearance She has a confident and vulgar personality. She wears a blue shirt,and her undergarments are visible. Ghost The fourth bodyguard of Lynx is Ghost Quotes "I beat Lynx easily the first time I met him. But when I removed the mask, I saw only a dummy. Then I felt his claws digging into the back of my neck. I have served him ever since." Weapons Ghost wields a Ninja Sword. Personality and appearance He wears black clothing and hides his mouth with a veil. He is possibly a ninja. Dandy The fifth and final bodyguard of Lynx is Dandy. Quotes "Order and Peace? Ha! The order is merely a way to hone my already impressive sword skills! And now, I am more than happy to show you them." Weapons Dandy wields Swords. Personality and appearance Dandy is a proud warrior. He does not really respect the order and its ways. He wears light brown clothing. Hermit's bodyguards Hermit's bodyguards are all his students from His Academy #'Dragon': Bodyguard wielding Staff #'Buffalo': Bodyguard wielding Batons #'Mantis': Bodyguard wielding Oriental Sabres #'Tiger': Bodyguard wielding Claws #'Crane': Bodyguard wielding Fists Dragon The first bodyguard of Hermit is Dragon. Quotes "You are here for Hermit's competition, no doubt. Stand in line, though you'll never get a chance to try "I lost? Maybe humility should be the lesson I teach if I decide to open my own academy." Weapons Dragon wields a Staff. Personality and Appearance Dragon is an aspirant to get into Hermit's academy. He wears green clothes, and has a golden wristband. Buffalo The second bodyguard of Hermit is [[Buffalo|'Buffalo']] Quotes "Look at the destruction one old man has brought. Imagine what i'll do with such power. Get out of my way; I must get Hermit's Secret Knowledge" "You beat me - so what ? Competitions are for fools not real warriors. The only way to truly earn Hermit's Knowledge is to take it by force!" Weapons Buffalo wields Crescent Knives. Personality and Appearance Buffalo is an aggressive man, and does not respect Hermit. He wears a red robe which is sleeveless, is well built, and has orange hair with a long ponytail. Mantis The third bodyguard of Hermit is [[Mantis|'Mantis']] Quotes "This competition is pointless. I shall win, and the secret will end with me." "Beware! Magic dirties the mind and contaminates the soul!" Weapons Mantis wields Oriental Sabres. Personality and Appearance He has a confident and vulgar personality. He wears a red robe, and has red tattoos on his arm and forehead. Tiger The fourth bodyguard of Hermit is Tiger Quotes "War is the only constant - with Hermit's magic, I will conquer all who oppose me... starting with you!" "There is no shame in being bested by a good soldier." Weapons Tiger wields Steel claws. Personality and appearance He is a powerful and confident opponent, and unlike most bodyguards, he shows respect to shadow on being defeated. He wears an armored chestplate, and appears to have a gash in one of his eyes. Crane The fifth and final bodyguard of Hermit is''' Crane' Quotes "Sensei, my old teacher. Come to witness the new way? Your teachings are outdated, unimaginative! And this new apprentice... weak and unworthy!" "Forgive me, Sensei. I have brought shame to you and myself. Your apprentice has shown me the error of my ways." -After defeating him Weapons Crane is unarmed, the only bodyguard in the whole game to be so. Personality and appearance Crane was formerly a disciple of 'Sensei. Howver he later left in search of Hermit's secret, which is arcane magic. He wears grayish robes, with a conical hat. He later leaves Hermit's academy, but returns in the interlude. Butcher's Bodyguards Butcher's bodyguards are from his gang #Bird: Bodyguard wielding Knives #Rhino: Bodyguard wielding Crescent Knives #Bull: Bodyguard wielding Batons #Redhead: Bodyguard wielding Tonfas #Reaper: Bodyguard wielding Kusarigama Bird The first bodyguard of Butcher is '''Bird. Quotes * "Hey, guys! How's it going? I'm Bird; it's nice to meet you. Welcome to our little town." -Greeting the player upon reaching Act III * "Wanna see some sights? I'll show you my favorite part of town first - it'll take your breath away... once and for all." * "Please don't hurt me! I just got mixed up with the wrong people, that's all. Let me go and I promise to stop tricking travelers." -After defeating her Weapons Bird wields Knives Personality and Appearance Bird is the only female bodyguard of Butcher. She wears casual clothes and her abdomen is visible. She has bright pink hair. Her job is to trick travelers and lead them into deserted areas, then kill them. Rhino The second bodyguard of Butcher is Rhino. Quotes * "No; you've hurt Bird! You will pay for what you've done to my love!" * "Please have mercy! Butcher '''doesn't know about our relationship. He thinks love makes you weak. Please don't tell him about us!" -After defeating him Weapons Rhino wields Crescent Knives. Personality and Appearance Rhino is aggressive, and the lover of Bird, making them the only couple in the game. He has a reddish mohawk, and his chest is naked. He has a chain around his body. Bull The third bodyguard of '''Butcher is Bull Quotes * "Butcher ''' is our leader, our guiding star. Even more, he raised me from a little boy. I owe him everything. We all do!" * "I don't understand. Why didn't anyone come to my aid? Could it be that '''Butcher... used me? No. No, I refuse to believe it!" -After defeating him Weapons Bull wields Batons. Personality and Appearance He wears a headcloth, and is well built. He's a "worthless fool" as Red Head says. It seems he's been tricked into the new profession Butcher wove for everyone of his bodyguards. Redhead The fourth bodyguard of Butcher is''' Redhead.' Quotes * "You've met '''Bull', that worthless fool? It was Butcher 'himself that killed his parents. I always thought it was a mistake letting that little brat live." * "It used to be all about having fun, breaking rules, being young. But things have changed so much. This... cult... is too serious. It's not fun anymore." -After defeating him Weapons Redhead wields Tonfas. Personality and appearance He is a vain and confident opponent, and reveals that Butcher himself killed the parents of Bull. He is well built, with a naked upper body,and he is a redhead. Reaper The fifth and final bodyguard of Butcher is 'Reaper Quotes * "I hear the gentle whisper of your blood speaking to me. Come, and I will free it from that confining cocoon." * "My defeat means nothing. This island will be your grave .Butcher 'will take your life away." -After defeating him Weapons Reaper uses a Kusarigama and is the first and one of the only two to use the weapon (the other is puma, but her kusarigama is unobtainable as of yet).He is fast, and wields a high damage dealing weapon. Personality and appearance Reaper is a cold bodyguard. He wears a blue hooded shirt. Wasp's Bodyguards Wasp's first three bodyguards are from New Blood,a group that were loyal to Pirate King but not to Wasp, other two are loyal to wasp and from her fleet. #Kraken, bodyguard wielding a Dadao #Cleaver, bodyguard wielding Big Swords. #Shark, bodyguard wielding Krises. #Bosun, bodyguard wielding Glaive #Whaler, bodyguard wielding Trident Kraken The first bodyguard of 'Wasp 'is 'Kraken. Quotes * Who the hell are you? This port is closed. But... You've got a nice ship there - I claim it in the name of New Blood! * So you're a tough one, eh? Let's see how far you get... Weapons Kraken wields a Dadao. Personality and Appearance Kraken is a well built, bald bodyguard. Cleaver The second bodyguard of Wasp is Cleaver. Quotes * The Pirate King disappears without a trace, Wasp takes over, and nobody asks where her father went! * She had something to do with it, I tell ya. I don't trust that wench, and neither should you! Weapons Cleaver wields Big Swords. Personality and Appearance His chest is naked, and wears a cloth on the head. Shark The third bodyguard of Wasp is Shark. Quotes * Wasp's old dogs sent you, eh? They put their money on the wrong guy. I'll hoist you over the yardarm and you'll sink like the rest! * Your strength belongs with New Blood! The Pirate King disappeared because of his ungrateful daughter - and you're helping spread her lies! Weapons Shark wields Krises. Personality and Appearance Shark too believes that wasp had something to do with the pirate king's disappearance.She is the only female bodyguard of Wasp. Bosun The fourth bodyguard of Wasp is Bosun. Quotes * I saw you deal with that mutineer bilge Kraken. You know, Wasp could use a warrior like you. * Deal with the rest of those New Blood fools and the captain will make you rich! * So, you have dealt with the mutineers and come for your reward? * Wasp was going to give you an audience until she saw you with that profiteer Sly! He's been selling weapons to New Blood! * We stand to lose this war because of the likes of you. Brothers killing brothers, and you profit from their suffering. You won't leave this city alive! Weapons Bosun wields a glaive. Personality and appearance He is an advisor of Wasp.He is elderly, and says that if he can beat all the new blood members,then wasp would reward him.But then, on seeing him with [[Sly|'Sly']], 'who sold weapons to the New blood,wasp no longer favored them. He wears a sleevelesss brown vest. Whaler The fifth and final bodyguard of 'Wasp is Whaler. Quotes *"What's that silly girl gotten herself into now? If it weren't for me,Wasp 'would be long dead. You're just another mess for me to clean up!" *"If only the '''Pirate King '''were here - none of this would be happening! Damn that girl and her selfish acts!" -After defeating him Weapons Whaler wields a Trident Personality and appearance Whaler is an old apprentice of the Pirate King, which then became an advisor for Wasp.He wears a red and black sleeveless,unbuttoned shirt.He is calm,and not vulgar like most bodyguards. Widow's Bodyguards. Widow's "bodyguards" are mainly composed of men that have been charmed. The only exception is Puma, a woman who serves Widow to help her achieve her ambitions. Most bodyguards attack Shadow in an attempt to eliminate the competition, because they are mistaken in the belief that Shadow desires Widow as they do; he merely wants to obtain her Demon Seal, and has no interest in her whatsoever.After being defeated by Shadow they are released from Widow's spell #Irbis: bodyguard armed with Batons #Wolf: bodyguard armed with Swords #Capra: bodyguard armed with Spear #Bear: bodyguard armed with Heavy Hammer #Puma: bodyguard armed with Kusarigama Ibris The first bodyguard of 'Widow '''isIrbis.' Quotes * 'Widow is my goddess! I would give all the riches in the world just to see her smile at me.I saw the way you were looking at her... Her face will be the last thing you ever see!' * "I came as a marauder, but something changed. There's a light in my heart for '''Widow'. But I failed. I... I am not worthy of her affection."-After defeating him Weapons Irbis uses batons,the most popular choice of bodyguards. Personality and Appearance Irbis has white hair,and wears a sleeveless coat.He is madly in love with widow,and hates shadow because of the way shadow looked at widow. Wolf The second bodyguard of Widow is Wolf Quotes *"I'm the last of my tribe. The spirits showed me the way to the most miraculous woman I've ever seen. I sacrificed much to attract her attention; I can't allow you to steal her from me now!" *"She came from nowhere as we hunted. We were dumbstruck. When I finally came to my senses, blood stained my hands, and my brothers were no more..." -After defeating him Weapons Wolf uses Swords. Personality and Appearance Wolf wears grey clothes and hates shadow for being talked to by widow.He later reveals he was the last of his hunter's clan. Capra The third bodyguard of Widow is Capra Quotes *"Maybe I'm not as young or strong as I used to be, but my experience will win over your arrogance! The woman will be mine." *"Am I cursed? Love has driven me to madness and brought me to my knees, turning me into a mindless youth. But my body can't keep up with my ambitions. I'm just a lonely, pathetic, old man." -After defeating him Weapons Capra wields a Silver spear. Personality and Appearance He is aged,and says that he's been pursuing widow for longtime.He wears a blue shirt,and wears a belt with a buckle shaped like a capra(ironically). Bear The fourth bodyguard of widow is Bear. Quotes * "You'll go no farther.Widow '''has chosen me as her favored watchdog, and I am to stop anyone from coming to see her. Prepare to feel my fists!" * "She has a strange power over men, beyond her beauty - it's magic! I can't resist, but I see her true nature. She is cruel and evil. I'm begging you: free me from this misery!" -After defeating him Weapons Bear wields a northern hammer. Personality and appearance He wears brown clothing,and is large and well built. He has a long brown ponytail.He has a brown belt with a diamond and a horn sticking out on each side.He too was in love with widow,but later on being defeated,came out of her spell. Puma The fifth and final bodyguard of Widow is Puma. Quotes * "I don't need some magic spell to love '''Widow. Her power over men excites me. Love is the perfect way to rob you men of your free will. But somehow you're beyond her control... so I'll fix it!" * "You're a perfect representative of your kind - vain and self-satisfied! Widow 'will punish you and turn you into her favorite little toy. Mark my words!" -After defeating her Weapons Puma wields a kind of unobtainable kusarigama. Personality and appearance Puma is the only female bodyguard of widow,and says that she loves widow not under some magic spell,but for her virtues.She is tanned and wears a belt with a purple gem.On being defeated she criticises shadow and says he " is a perfect example of his kind,selfish and vain" . Shogun's bodyguards. Shogun is a military warlord, all of his bodyguards are from his army. They miscognize Shadow as prince who ruled the Empire before Shogun. # Corporal armed with a magari yari # Captain armed with long katana # Major, armed with wakizdashi # Colonel, armed with guan dao # General, armed with double glaive Corporal First bodyguard of Shogun is Corporal Quotes *"You, there - halt! If you drop your weapons and come out where I can see, I promise you a swift and painless death."'' *''"You... The Prince! But... But, you should be dead! It's impossible! Troops, fall back!"'' -After defeating him. *''"Look, '''Captain! There he is, just as I said! The Prince has returned from the grave!" ''-After the player meets Captain Weapons Corporal wields a magari yari Personality and Appearance As the name suggests,Corporal is the corporal of Shogun's Army He orders shadow to drop his weapons,but after a fight with shadows corporal thinks shadow is "the prince" that ruled empire before Shogun. Captain Second bodyguard of Shogun is Captain Quotes *''"Coward! I should have hanged you long ago. Step aside, so that I may deal with this beggar and prove he is no Prince."'' *''"Mercy, o Prince! I will leave this city; I'll never take up a weapon again, only spare my worthless life. Please, my lord!"'' -After defeating him Weapons Captain wields a long katana Personality and Appearance Captain is an aggresive man he tells to corporal that he should have hanged him long ago,and doesnt believe he is the "prince". But after shadow beats him he begs for "mercy of prince" Major Third bodyguard of Shogun is Major Quotes *''"So, you are the impostor who pretends to be my master! Your deceit insults his memory. For that, you will pay!"'' * "Forgive me for doubting you, my Prince. I fear '''Shogun's' lies have entangled my mind."'' -After defeating him * "Tell us more about '''Shogun'." ''-'Sensei' talking to Major * "After the disappearance '''Shogun' claimed you were killed by traitors. He executed these so-called conspirators without a trial, then seized power. But that was only the beginning... You're a threat to Shogun's power. He will stop at nothing to destroy you if he finds out you're alive. Please, my Prince, leave this city before it's too late!"'' Weapons Major wields 2 wakazashi Personality and Appearance Unlike other bodyguards, major respects the prince and sees him as his master. Major Also states that shadow "pretends" to be prince, and by that insults the prince's memory and after shadow defeats the Major, he believes that shadow is prince and tells Shogun's story Colonel Fourth bodyguard of Shogun is Colonel Quotes * "You should have never returned, Prince. Did you think your former subjects would submit to you after what you did? Your highborn head has no place here, except on the end of a pike!" * "My defeat will do you no good, monster. '''Shogun' knows you are here. Whatever you are planning, he will stop you..."'' -After defeating him Weapons Colonel wields a heavy naginata Personality and Appearance Colonel hates the prince as he sees him as a Cruel"Monster" and thinks that prince should be killed. Colonel recognizes shadow as prince before fighting and after being defeated he believes shogun will stop the prince. General Fifth bodyguard of Shogun is General Quotes * "Y-yes, my lord. I'll have my best mercenary unit hunt him down. They won't fail!" -Receiving an order from Shogun * "I know you have no mercy for the defeated, Prince. But whatever torture you've prepared, it will not compare to the fate awaiting those who fail to carry out '''Shogun's' will."'' -After defeating him Weapons General wields a glaive Personality and Appearance General is loyal and scared of Shogun.Does anything Shogun commands.He doesnt say anything before his battle with shadow,but in the end he mentions he will not betray shogun. Titan's Bodyguards Titan's bodyguards are warriors whose survived the Gates of Shadows but "lacked the will" to hold too much energy. They mention that they have beaten bosses such as Lynx,Hermit,Butcher,Wasp and Shogun. # Assassin bodyguard wields Katana # Master bodyguard wields Composite Sword # Guru bodyguard wields Hammers # Corsair bodyguard wields Plasma Rifle # Emperor bodyguard wields Cobra's Tooth Assassin First bodyguard of Titan is Assassin Quotes * "Yours is the fame of the most talented assasin. For that is your main skill: killing. Why waste time with common rable, doing their meaningles errands" * "I took over The Order in one of the worlds, then did away with the bothersome old man and that skirt. Now only i decide who lives and who dies - I'm in control" * "You let me live... That mistake will cost you dearly! One Day..." Weapons Assassin wields a sword that looks like a katana in his avatar, but heavy sword in fight Personality and Appearance Assassin looks like an assassin/ninja says shadow that shadow is the most famous assassin,with killing skill,ask him why he is wasting time with common rable as he can be more and he tells that he got the power, decides who lives and who dies. Master Second bodyguard of Titan is Master Quotes * "Mastery of combat is above all else.I have no match, so I choose to challenge the Eternity, so that I could excel myself." * "I have become the greatest Master of the Orient. The rare disciple who earns an audience with me only reminds me of my superiority" * "You wayward moron! I have founded a great school, and my name will be remembered and pronounced gushingly! And you shall simply be forgotten Weapons Master wields composite sword Personality and Appearance Master sees himself as the most powerfull that have no match,and wants to improve himself He insults shadow upon loosing Guru Third bodyguard of Titan is Guru Quotes * "You don't fear me? Strange. Should you had been a little braver, Shadow, you could've become me. Didn't you see people were worshiping you?" * "Butcher's children saw in me their messiah, one to free them from censure and morals. They are my flock now, and I lead them. Where we walk, blood will flow" * "Think well, Shadow. With your potential, you could lead nations! We can be at head of a great family of faithful! I shall be waiting." Weapons Guru wields thunder hammers Personality and Appearance Guru is an arrogant character.He likes people "worshipping" him.He asks shadow if he isnt fear him and tells if shadow would be enough braver he could be him.Also he says Butcher's gang sees him as their messiah, after Shadow defeated him he says Shadow could "lead nations" and he will wait. Corsair Fourth bodyguard of Titan is Corsair Quotes *"Answering the call of the ocean granted me freedom! Now, the only true law is my law. And any who stand in my way - I'll feed them to the sea devil!" *Wasp was weak! Now her fleet is mine. When the land rats see my black banner heaving, they know death is coming to their towns, death with my face! *The ocean does not excuse mistakes. I shall now have to atone for my failure - atone with blood of innocents. Is that the victory you wanted? Weapons Corsair wields plasma rifle Personality and Appearance Corsair loves ocean.He has beaten wasp and take her fleet.He is also arragont and sees wasp's bodygourds as "land rats" Emperor Fifth bodyguard of Titan is Emperor.Titan sees emperor as powerful as Shadow and Shadow's "Dark Half" Quotes *"Kneel, peasant, and behold your sovereign, who rules with an iron hand! When Shogun's head touched the ground, I took his kingdom - it was mine by rights!" *"You're meek, Shadow. People left to their own will shall soon destroy the State. And you are the quintessence of everything that I hate about commoners!" *"Cur, mongrel! Should you ever dare to trespass my kingdom, my vassals will flay you alive!" Weapons Emperor wields Cobra's Tooth Personality and Appearance Emperor Tries to impress shadow by saying that he beat shogun in battle and took his empire.He insults shadow as "commoner" and "quintessence of everything that he hate about commoners" Man kunai.png Man batons.png Girl sai.png Man night.png Man swords.png Man staff.png Man crescent.png Man chinese sabre.png Man clutches.png Man heronkungfu.png Girl knives 2.png Man deerhorn.png Man batons 3.png Man tonfa.png Man scythe.png Man big sword.png Man big swords.png Girl keris.png Man glaive 2.png Man trident.png Man batons 4.png Man swords 2.png Man spear.png Man heavy hammer.png Girl kusarigama 2.png Man magari yari.png Man long katana.png Man wakidzashi.png Man naginata.png Man glaive 3.png Character assasin.png Character master.png Character guru.png Character corsair.png Character emperor.png Trivia *All demons have bodyguards. *All bosses have 5 bodyguards. * Only General possesses his own bodyguards,the Mercenaries. * As of yet, only Corporal possesses a Magic unobtainable by the player. * All of Shogun's bodyguards, and puma have weapons unobtainable by the player. * Batons are the most popular weapon choice of Bodyguards, followed by Crescent knives. * Only Cleaver and Ghost wield Gem weapons. * Crane is the only unarmed bodyguard. * No bodyguard of any Act can be fought on the first XP level of that Act. * Only one bodyguard can be fought per XP level,regardless of your experience or equipment. * All bodyguards have speaking roles,except Shin. * All bodyguards return in the interlude. * There are more male bodyguards than females. * No demon has more than 1 female bodyguard. * Hermit, Shogun and Titan have no female bodyguards. * Most bodyguards have their names based upon their personality or weapons. * Only Titan's bodyguards have enchantments on their weapons. * True to Emperor's name, emperor had more power and authority over the shogun in medieval times of japan. That is why emperor got his name, he also states to shadow that he beat shogun in battle.